Five times Hetty surprised the team and the time they surprised her
by Nimphidelle
Summary: Exactly like the title says. Hetty gives each member of the team a good surprises.
1. Deeks

Hello readers! Sorry for not posting for awhile but between homework, judo and writer's block I've done pretty much nothing on my stories. I'm posting this now so it will hopefully give me the incentive I need to finish the story. I've rambled enough, here's the story.

Deeks POV

I was in the surfboard shop looking for a new board after mine had been destroyed in a surfing accident. I came out of it with a few scrapes and bruises (also a lecture from Hetty) but my board broke nicely into tiny little pieces. So here I was, looking for the perfect board when I heard that voice.

"Hello ." Hetty said. Hearing her I quickly turned around. She was standing right behind me with her Hetty look on her face so I did the only logical thing. I let out an exclamation of surprise (no I did NOT squeak) and jumped back. Unfortunately the boards were right behind me so I ended up in a heap under the surfboards. Just to add insult to injury, after I thought everything was done falling, a diving mask and a flipper fell on my head.

"Ow. Hi Hetty." I said with a smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything but, why do you always sneak up behind me?" I asked as I pushed the surfboards off of me and stood facing her.

"Why do you never expect it Mr. Deeks?" Hetty replied, smiling that enigmatic smile of hers. I huffed, rubbing my neck before deciding she meant it as a rhetorical question.

"Are you here to give me another lecture?"

"Not at all. I just thought that you'd like a new surfboard." As she said that, from behind some racks she pulled out a brand new surfboard.

"I... Hetty... What?" I spluttered. No way Hetty had bought this board for me! It was the one I had originally wanted to buy to replace my old one but was too expensive.

"Think of it as a gift for all the hard work you do."

"Hetty, I really can't accept this."

"No choice. No returns or refunds." Turning to leave, Hetty left me standing there, mouth agape with shock. Numbly I held the surfboard, not believing that this was real. Halfway through the door she turned around.

"Oh and Mr. Deeks? I hope you plan on trying it out today. I hear the waves are supposed to be perfect." With that said, Hetty left. The jingling of the bells on the door seemed to jolt me back to reality. Grabbing my new board (I really need to figure out how she knew which one I wanted) I raced home so I could change into my wetsuit and get out on the water. Now, sitting on my board out in the open water, I can't help but think how lucky our team is to have our own, albeit scary, mini ninja.


	2. Kensi

**Wow. I was not expecting so many people to like this story. It made me bounce with happiness! I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favourited and/or review the story! A special thank you to the guest reviewer for pointing out several mistakes. On to the story!  
**

Kensi POV

My day can't get any worse. First my car wouldn't start, so I called Deeks to ask for I ride but he didn't answer. So I had to walk to the bus stop and wait in the drizzling rain before getting on the bus. Once it got to the closest stop to the office, I got off then had to walk half a mile in the rain, which had started pouring down, so by the time I got inside I was soaking. Considering that my spare pair of clothes was covered in mud and most likely manure from tackling a suspect, I had to stay in my soaking wet ones. Add that special time of the month plus the anniversary of the day Jack proposed to the mix...Yeah, couldn't get worse.

"Ms. Blye , a word please."

Maybe I spoke too soon. Not even having entered the bull pen and being called to Hetty's office.

"Ms. Blye, I couldn't help but notice that you look a little bedraggled. These might be a welcome change." Hetty said as she passed some comfortable looking clothes to me.

"Also, as we have no active cases at the moment, I suggest that you go home and relax. Tell the others that the same thing applies to them. But this offer," she said as she pulled something out of her desk, "is solely for you." When I saw what she was holding I didn't know whether to burst into tears or laugh hysterically. Deciding to do neither, I politely took the box of my all time favourite, very expensive chocolates.

"Thank you Hetty. How did you know?" Whether I was asking about the chocolates or the fact that my day was worse than just being soaking I don't even know. All I know is that she smiled all knowingly before replying.

"Be sure to thank Mr. Deeks for offering to drive you home." I knew that was my dismissal, and my cue to hug and/or kiss Deeks, after punching him for making me walk in the rain. As Deeks and I walked out I asked him about the chocolates, after he finished complaining that I didn't need to hit him because it wasn't his fault my car broke down and he dropped his phone in the ocean.

"Hetty came up to me a week ago and asked about your favourite chocolate, so I told her." He replied with a shrug. I mentally reminded myself that Hetty deserved a big thank you, and the offer of paying for drinks next time the team went out.


	3. Nell

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had some trouble with this chapter and I'm still not entirely happy with it but it's the best I could do. Without farther ado, the story **

**Eric POV**

"Happy birthday Nell!" I said as soon as Nell entered Ops. I stiffly hand her three helium balloons before hurrying back to my chair.

"Uh, thanks Eric. How did you know it's my birthday?"

"Oh, um, Hetty mentioned that your birthday was coming up so I did some research and found out when it was." I fought the urge to blush when Nell came up and kissed my cheek before sitting down. We went to work quietly after that. We had no cases so there wasn't much we needed to do. Lunch time came around and I left to get some coffee for me and something special for Nell. When I got back I noticed she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong Nell?" I asked, coming up behind her. She jumped slightly before roughly rubbing her eyes.

"It's silly."

"Come on, you can tell me." I said, sitting beside her.

"My family always skypes or phones me on my birthday but they haven't and I've tried calling them but they won't answer." She explained, trying to compose herself.

"I'm sure they have a good reason."

"That they do Mr. Beale." I jumped when Hetty spoke from right behind me.

"Ms. Jones, Mr. Beale, if you'll follow me." She stated before turning and exiting Ops. Nell gave me a questioning look so I shrugged and followed Hetty. We passed the strangely empty bullpen on our way out of the building. Outside a black car was waiting. We got in and it started driving. It stopped at a seemingly empty house and we once again followed Hetty inside.

"SURPRISE!" When we stepped through the door Nell stopped dead. Her whole family, plus the team, were there. In what looked to be the living room there were presents piled on the floor and a huge cake on a table in the middle of the room.

"I, Hetty, what?" She stuttered.

"Well Ms. Jones, I heard that it had been awhile since you got to spend your birthday with your family so I arranged for it to happen." Hetty said. Nell surprised everyone by what she did next. She hugged Hetty.

"Thank you Hetty!" She exclaimed as she let go of the slightly stunned operations manager. She turned to her family and was swallowed in a family hug, which the team, Hetty and I somehow got pulled into. Nell's eyes were brimming with happy tears when the hug disbanded. You didn't need to be psychic to see how grateful she is that Hetty brought her family to come visit for her birthday.


	4. Callen

**I'm so, so, so sorry it took me so long to post this! I had so much trouble with this chapter. But inspiration comes in the form of a judo tournament apparently because I wrote this on the drive home from one. I'd like to thank Hoosier65, NoilyPrat, Sarai and the guest reviewer for taking the time to review. And I forgot to do the disclaimer on the last chapters so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters are not.**

Deeks POV

"Why so glum chum?" I asked Callen as I entered the bullpen after having been sparing with Kensi. I asked because he was looking so obviously sad about something and was trying to hide it. I guessed that Sam had already asked, which was confirmed when he rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." He answered. Liar.

"Mr. Callen, my office please." Hetty suddenly called. Callen shrugged to Sam's unasked question before standing and walking over to Hetty's office.

Callen POV

"Tea Mr. Callen?"

"No thanks Hetty."

"I have a top priority mission for you." Hetty said as she poured herself some tea.

"I need you to go to wardrobe and get ready. Nell is there to make sure you dress appropriately."

"And what is the occasion?" I asked.

"Dinner at The Little Door."

"Tonight?" Internally I groaned. I had promised Joelle that I'd take her out on a date tonight. Looks like I'll have to cancel, again.

"Is there a problem with that ?" Hetty asked, even though she meant even if there is a problem you're going.

"No problems Hetty."

"Good. Now go. Your reservation is for seven pm sharp. Don't be late!" I left and headed for wardrobe, my mind thinking about a way to tell Joelle I had to stay late at work again. We've been so busy with cases lately and I've canceled on her so many times... I'm surprised that she hasn't dumped me yet. I'll need to do something very special to make it up to her, as soon as I can without having to cancel. By this time I had reached wardrobe where, just like Hetty had said, Nell was waiting. I spent about twenty minutes in there trying on different suits, ties and shoes. Finally we (Nell) decided on light gray suit with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Come back at six thirty to change." She ordered before shooing me out. I had the strangest feeling that she was trying to hide something from me. But I'm probably just imagining it. What would Nell hide in wardrobe?

By the time six thirty came around I was annoyed and slightly worried. Annoyed because of all the paperwork and having to cancel on Joelle, and slightly worried because she hasn't been answering her phone. It probably just died or she forgot it at work again, but still...

"Mr. Callen!"

"Sorry, what were you saying Hetty?"

"I was saying you don't need to go in wired. And have fun." With that she ushered me into the limo she had hired for tonight. Just before I shut the door she stuffed an envelope into my hand. After doing that she slammed the door, leaving my perplexed. Have fun, this mysterious envelope, Nell's weird behavior... I'm getting a funny feeling about this. About five minutes later we pulled up at a very familiar house. Getting out of the limo, I walked to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later Joelle opened the door. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her. Her dress went to just above her knees and had spaghetti straps. The dress was a very light orange, with a slightly darker orange looking like it had been cut like a paper snowflake and then laid on top of the dress. She had on a necklace with thin leaves of varying shapes and colors ranging from red to gold. On her feet she had a pair of high heels that complemented the rest of her outfit. I stared at her for at least a minute before regaining the ability to speak.

"You look, wow, um, you look amazing." I said. Smooth Callen, smooth.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She responded, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Shall we go?" I asked, holding out my arm.

"We shall." She said as she grabbed my arm. Leading Joelle to the limo I felt extremely happy, and also slightly amused at the lengths Hetty went for this. She must've brought Joelle into wardrobe because I had seen the dress she was wearing draped over a chair when I walked into the room. Nell must've had Joelle hide somewhere so she could input on my outfit. I think I now owe Hetty some tea, maybe that stuff I picked up in Tunisia.


End file.
